Star's Chosen
by Shadowknight0001
Summary: Throw in Azkaban for the Murder of Cedric, Harry is recue by a new player in the coming war of the wizarding world.  sometime the trash of one is the treasure of another


I Don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

**22:30, June 12, 1995, Azkaban Prison, North Atlantic near Scotland.**

In the darkness of the night, 5 humanoid form where stealthily walking out of the black water. Each one was wearing some sort of mat black bulky military armor. As soon as they reach dry ground, they start opening a large waterproof container and retrieve it's content. Silently donning battle mesh over their black armoured hard suit, clippin futuristic weapon on their belt and two of them securing larges black duffle bag on their back. Within five minutes, everyone seem ready, after making dure of it, one of the five person, wearing a celtic silver cross over a white crescent moon, reach to her throat and whisper in a feminine voice:

"Unit 1 to Epsilon."

On their left ear, they all hear the reply.

"Unit 1, this is Epsilon Control. "

"Have reach Battle Theather, Starting Operation Shadow Soul."

"Acknowledge, Sky Fire ETA 120 min."

"Roger, Moving out now."

"Good luck Colonel." with that the radio went dead.

Turning to is troop, the Colonel saw that everyone was ready to move on.

"Okay people, Go Go Go, Aura inhibitor On, Cloaking On." She said putting the last large bag over her shoulder.

As the 5 people start running toward the black Castle, their form soon start to shimmer ands slowly disappears.

Azkaban is know around the world for their warden, the Dementor. Dark Creature able to suck up your emotion and even your soul. People say that nothing can escape their sight, but to the 5 persons currently breaking into the dark fortress, it seem it was hearsay as they slowly made their way pass every patrol of these foul monsters.

Looking at a small e-map on her left forarm digital display , the Colonel was leading the group, moving down to the lowest level of the old Fortress, passing by many demantor patrol and even 2 human patrol without problem they came to a black door. On that Door, written on a scrawny script was: Prisoner 19950605.

"Where here. Malone, open the door, Moonwisper and Chiu, secure the corridor."

Observing the door, Malone, took a small black box from one of his pocket, sticking it to the lock of on door. As soon as the box was in place, two small red light start to flash for five seconds and then turn a dull green.

"Door's ward down, Unlocking now." Said Malone turning the box as if it was a key.

Beyond the door was a small room, barely six feet by six. In one corner a bucket half full with something smelly. In another corner, on what could pass for a small cot, a dark form was laying asleep, twisting and turning as if in a nightmare. It was scrawny and smelly, a young teen by the look of it.

Making a sign to the last of the group to proceed to the kid, the Colonel slowly drop the large bag she was carrying on the ground. The last person,wearing the name tag Sunkiss and the red cross on her left shoulder was soon on her knee in front of the kid, brushing up is bang, she could see on is forehead, the famous lightning bolt scar.

"We are on the right cell, Mam. Getting target ready for travel." She said as she remove two small red circle from a breast pocket and apply beside each of the kid eyes. A small blue light flashing once on each circle confirming that the circle where active. The kid seem to instantly relax and enter a deep and peacefully sleep.

Turning to the Colonel, she saw that she was getting a small nondescript body out of the bag. Laying him beside the kid. Removing a syringe from a small transparent bag laying on the nondescript body, she rapidly inserting it's needle in the kid harm removing some blood and then passing the syringe to the Colonel.

Taking the syringe in hand, she stab the body directly in the heart and empty it.

As soon as the blood as entered the body, is form start to change, growing a bit, matted brown hair covering is head, the black eyes turning a blazing green then turning a dull emerald green. In less then a minutes, two Harry Potter where laying side by side, the only thing allowing to know who was the true one was the 2 red circle beside the left one.

Removing a small crystal from the bag on the ground, she said:

"Moonwisper, I need a shield or the next step will trigger every alarm in this place. Malone, take her place."

Changing position with Malone, Moonwisper was soon crouching beside the Colonel, Removing her helmet to reveal long golden hair, brilliant silver skin and two long pointed ear, she start to whisper in the old Elvin dialect:

"Sweet mother, please hide your children magic in the shadow of your light."

As soon as she finish a small silvery glow surround everyone in the cell, after making sure that everything was ok, she turn to the Colonel and nod her head.

Placing the Crystal on the broken body of Harry Potter, she start to draw rune of power on the skin beside the crystal. As she draw the last rune , a pentagram appear linking each rune and the crystal and with a burst of light, the crystal start to glow.

"Pack him up, fast." She said to Malone as he turn to the second Harry potter. By now, every scar of the first one was now on the second one, the only thing different was that one was breathing and the other not.

Taking a small transdermic gun, placing it over the hearth, she pull the trigger and suddenly the body is breathing.

"Mam, how long before it fail?" Ask moonwisper.

"About eleven month. More then that, the clone could start to show defect."

"I hope it will be enough."

"So do I sergeant, so do I…" She said as she put the glowing crystal over the clone hearth. The Crystal glow immediately start to flick on and off and after a minute, had sync with the heartbeat of the clone. Soon rune where draw all around the Crystal. As she finish the last rune, in a flash of light, the Crystal enter the body.

"That's it people, Where moving out." Said the Colonel giving one last look at the form of the new clone of Harry Potter lying in the cell.

They exit the cell, relock it and as they slowly walk away vanishing from sight after less than ten foot.

Half hour later, the five soldier and their package where back on the black beach, taking a small hand held device, he swept around and after looking at the reading on the small screen, she put her right hand to her throat.

"Unit 1 to Epsilon."

"Epsilon here, Go ahead Unit 1"

"Operation Shadow Soul completed, demand Pick up and Sky Fire's Abortion."

"Acknowledge Unit 1, get ready to pick up, ETA 1 minute. Sky Fire Cancel, confirm"

"Confirm, ready for Pick up." She said looking at the sky.

A couple of second later, the beach was empty.


End file.
